The Center for Health Enhancement Systems Studies at the University of Wisconsin - Madison submits this proposal, entitled "Building a Sustainable National Infrastructure for Research and Dissemination of Improved Behavioral Health Treatment Practices," in order to enhance the NIATx network of more than 2500 behavioral health care providers, heretofore focused on quality improvement practice projects, and to engage them in community-based participatory research. The goal is to create a national community of treatment and recovery support providers who have the capacity to inform the national research agenda, to engage in research related to the improvement of care and the identification, adoption, and dissemination of evidence-based practices using a community based participatory research model. This project will develop the human capacity for research and community development within the treatment network and create an electronic data collection, communication and information infrastructure to support and sustain the community in its research efforts. The project will use an integrative group process to consult experts in community organizing and IT/social networking development to design an electronic mechanism for identifying and training natural connectors, providers who are linked to many providers and their community, to support the human capital of the infrastructure. The project will also use a series of surveys and focus groups to solicit the needs and interests of network members;the results will inform the development of research projects and the electronic infrastructure's tools and content. Additionally, an electronic data collection, communication and information infrastructure will be built to support and sustain the national community of providers in research on quality improvement, evidence-based practice implementation, and dissemination activities. The development of provider connections, the enhancement of provider research knowledge and skills, and the creation of an electronic information and communication infrastructure will form the foundation for a national community of providers capable of participating in research to improve treatment systems.